fruitsbasketstoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Samen?
Samen? ''Vervolg: Akito verliefd?'' "Akito, wat bent u aan het doen?" vroeg Hatori aan Akito die zijn kleren in een zwarte kleinde koffer deed. "Ik maak mijn koffer klaar. Dit weekend blijf ik bij Myuu logeren." zei Akito vrolijk (OMG!!!! Hij is vrolijk!!!!!). "Maar..." zei Hatori, maar hij werd onderbroken. "Niets te maar! Ik ga en daarmee punt uit!" riep hij tegen Hatori en deed verder met zijn koffer. "Ja, Akito." zei Hatori en verliet de kamer. Na een tijdje kwam hij terug met wat medicijnen. "Neem deze mee. Die moet u innemen." zei hij en gaf ze aan Akito. "Dank u." zei hij en stopte ze in de koffer (Hij is zo beleefd omdat hij in een goede bui is). "Weet Myuu wel dat u komt?" vroeg Hatori ziich af. "Ja, ze heeft me zelf uitgenodigd." zei hij en zijn ogen glinsterde (Wojow!). "En u heeft zo maar "ja" gezegd?" vroeg Hatori verbaasd. "Ja, is dat dan zo vreemd?" vroeg Akito die zijn koffer dicht deed en hem op de grond legde. Hatori schudde zijn hoofd en verliet weer de kamer. "Ik hoop dat ze goede voorbereidingen heeft gemaakt voor mij." zei Akito tegen zichzelf en grinnikte (Niet te veel hopen, Akito! Met Myuu, weet je maar nooit!). "Mam, is het eten klaar?!" vroeg de drukke Myuu aan haar moeder. "Ja, hoor schat!" riep haar moeder terug. "Oké! Pap, is het bed klaar?!" vroeg Myuu aan haar vader. "Bijna!" riep haar vader terug. "Sneller, pap! Akito kan hier zo zijn!" riep ze en panikeerde. Ze wilde zo graag dat alles perfect zou zijn voor hem. Ze deed verder met het huis schoon te maken, want ze wou niet dat Akito nog zieker werd. "Mam, doe jij al de afwas!" riep Myuu naar haar moeder. "Oké!" riep haar moeder terug. Myuu glimlachte. Ze vond het zo fijn om ouders te hebben die haar thumb|left|Akito in zijn zwarte uniform.hielpen als haar bijna liefje kwam logeren. Myuu deed snel verder en ze hoorde de bel. "Ik neem hem wel!" zei ze en stopte de stofzuiger. Ze ging naar de deur en deed open. Ze zag voor zich Akito staan met zijn zwarte uniformen zijn zwarte kleine koffer. Hij lachte lief. "Ah, Akito!" riep ze en werd helemaal rood. Ze smeet de deur dicht en liet een verbaase Akito achter. "Mam, pap, Akito staat voor de deur!" riep ze helemaal gepanikeerd. "Ik ben net klaar!" riepen de moeder en vader van Myuu in koor. Ze kwamen allebei naar de woonkamer. "Pap, doe jij even de stofzuiger weg, dan kan hij binnen komen." zei Myuu stil. Haar vader luisterde en deed de stofzuiger weg. Hij kwam snel terug en Myuu ging naar de deur. Ze deed de deur open en zag dat Akito nog steeds buiten stond te wachten. "Mag ik nu wel binnen of sla je weer de deur in mjn gezicht?" vroeg hij grinnikend. Myuu bloosde en liet hem binnen. Akito keek rond in het mooie, grote huis met witte muren. "Dus dit id je huis?" vroeg Akito en keek Myuu aan. Myuu glimlachte lief en knikte. Akito keek naar de twee mensen die voor hem stonden. "Wie zijn jullie?" vroeg Akito aan de twee. "We zijn de vader en moeder van Myuu." zei de vader van Myuu. "Ah zo." zei Akito en keek weer naar Myuu. "Wat gaan we eten?" vroeg hij. "We eten vanaag ramen." zei ze en glimlachte. "Ah, oké. Goed." zei Akito en glimlachte. Akito wilde zijn koffer nemen, maar Jensei (vader van Myuu) was hem voor. "Laat mij maar." zei hij en nam de koffer en bracht het naar zijn verblijfplaats (een kamer natuurlijk). "Waar slaap ik vanacht eigenlijk?" vroeg Akito aan Myuu. "Je slaapt bij mij in de kamer." zei Myuu en ze was ondertussen al helemaal rood geworden. "Ah... zo." stamelde Akito en werd lichtjes rood. Aida (de moeder van Myuu) ging naar de keuken om te zien of het eten al klaar was. Want ze hadden alles al klaar gemaakt zodat Akito niet hoefde te wachten. "Het eten is klaar!" riep Aida en terwijl was Jensei ook al beneden. "Hm... eten." zei hij en kwam met wrijvende handen de keuken binnen. Akito en Myuu lachte te samen en keken elkaar aan. Ze gingen de eetkamer binnen en zagen de mooie lange tafel met een wit tafellaken erop. De tafel was bedekt met blinkende zilver bestek en glansede witte borden en glazen die fonkelden als kristal. "Jullie houden precies van wit." was Akito opgevallen en hij gingen zitten aan de grote witte tafel. Myuu keek naar de lege plaats over hem, maar ze nam het bestek, het bord en het glas en zette zich naast Akito. Akito leek dat fijn te vinden. Ze zaten aan tafel en Myuu gaf iedereen zijn eten. Toen ze voor zichzelf ook eten had geschept ging ze zitten en allemaal te samen zeiden ze: "Itadakimasu*!" Myuu probeerde het eten niet op te boeffen en at normaal. "Dit is lekkere ramen." complimenteerde Akito Aide. "Oh, maar ik heb heb het niet gemaakt." zei ze en keek naar Myuu. "Heb jij dit eten gemaakt?" vroeg Akito verbaasd. Myuu knikte blozend. "Het is heel lekker." zei hij en daardoor moest Myuu harder blozen. "Bedankt." zei ze helemaal rood. Toen ze klaar waren met eten ruimde Myuu de tafel af. "Mag ik mee helpen?" vroeg Akito. "Maar u bent de gast." zei Myuu verbaasd omdat hij het vroeg. "Maar hoe moet ik je dan bedanken voor het lekkere eten?" vroeg Akito zich af. "Bedank me maar hoe u wilt." zei ze glimlachend. "Oké." zei Akito en kuste haar wang. Myuu werd zo rood als een tomato. Akito grinnikte. Hij verliet de eetkamer en ging terug naar de woonkamer. Toen Myuu alles had afgeruimd, ging ze naar de woonkamer en vroeg ze aan Akito of hij mee wilde gaan naar haar kamer. Akito kon de uitnodiging niet weerstaan en ging mee naar haar kamer. Ze gingen de ebbenhouten trap op en gingen naar de deur met een gouden plakaatje op waar de naam 'Myuu' in sierlijke letters was gegraveerd. Myuu draaide de zilvere deurknop om en ze gingen ze grote witte kamer binnen. "Sugoi*." zei Akito toen ze de grote kamer binnen waren. Hij verkende de mooie witte kamer. Er was: Een hemelbed vervaardigd uit ebbenhout met sneeuwwitte lakens vervaardigd uit satijn en katoen er op, een boekenkast vervaardigd uit eikenhout en ligt vol boeken, een wit matje, een ebbenhoute vloer, een kleerkast vervaardigd uit beukenhout, nachtkastjes vervaardigd uit berkenhout en een bureau vervaardigd uit kersenhout. Akito zag zijn koffer staan. Hij vond het storen. Hij vond het een vlek op een kunstenaar zijn schilderij. Hij keek verbaasd toen hij geen extra bed zag en Myuu keek ook verbaasd. "Excuseer me even." zei ze en verliet de kamer. "Pap, waar is dat extra bed?" vroeg Myuu toen ze in de woonkamer aankwam. "Wel die is kapot. Dus zullen jullie het bed moeten delen." zei Jensei. Myuu werd helemaal rood. Ze zal een bed moeten delen met Akito. Haar ware liefde. Myuu ging blozend de trap op en kwam blozend haar kamer binnen. "En wat is er nou eigenlijk?" vroeg Akito. "Het reserve-bed is kapot. Dus moeten we het bed delen." zei Myuu nog steeds blozend. Akito bloosde ook. "Wel als het moet dan moet het." zei hij en hij was eigenlijk blij dat hij samen met Myuu in één bed mocht slapen. "Het is al laat. Zouden we al niet gaan slapen?" vroeg Akito want het was al 22 uur. "Ja, euh... De badkamer is daar." zei Myuu en wees naar een witte deur naast haar boekenkast. "Bedankt." zei hij glimlachend. Hij ging naar de badkamer samen met zijn koffer. Myuu nam haar pyjama en begon zich om te kleden. "Oké." zei Akito en hij deed zijn koffer open. Hij zocht naar zijn toilet-gerief. Hij vond het eindelijk en zette de douche aan. Hij kleedde zich uit en stapte de warme douche in. "Ha, heerlijk." zei hij. Hij hoorde dat er geklopt werd. "Akito, ik heb mijn borstel in de badkamer laten liggen. Mag ik het snel komen halen?" vroeg Myuu van uit haar kamer. Akito zuchtte. "Oké, kom hem maar halen." zei hij een beetje geïrriteerd. Myuu kwam de badkamer binnen met haar hand voor haar ogen. Ze viel bijna over een gevallen flesje, maar Akito steunde haar van uit de douche dat er pal naast stond. Ze nam snel haar borstel en ging de badkamer uit. "Bedankt!" riep ze nog snel voor ze de deur dicht smeet. Akito grinnikte en ging uit de douche. Hij droogde zich af en deed zijn pyjamabroek aan. Hij nam de medicijnen van Hatori en nam ze in. Daarna poetste hij zijn tanden en deed alles terug in zijn koffer. Hij sloot zijn kleine koffer en ging terug naar Myuu's kamer. "AAARRRGGGHHHH, Akito!" riep Myuu en bloosde super hard. Ze draaide direct om toen ze zag dat Akito in thumb|Myuu in haar pyjama op haar bed.zijn bloot bovenlijf de kamer binnen kwam. "Wat?" vroeg Akito droeg. "Je bent in je bloot bovenlijf!" riep ze nog steeds hard blozend. "Is dat dan zo'n groot probleem?" vroeg hij weer droeg. "Uh, nee." zei Myuu nog stees blozend. Myuu draaide zich om en Akito was nu heel dicht bij haar gezicht. "Wat was dan het probleem?" vroeg hij lieflijk met zijn lippen heel dicht bij de hare. Myuu kon zich niet meer inhouden en drukte haar lippen zachtjes op de zijne. Akito's ogen werden groter. Myuu trok terug en zag een geschokte Akito voor zich. "Sorry!" riep ze vol spijt en ze weende. Akito nam haar gezicht tussen zijn handen vast. "Waarvoor?" vroeg hij en voor ze kon antwoorden, drukte hij zijn lippen zachtjes op de hare. "Ik hou van je." mompelde hij door de kus heen. Myuu's ogen sperdde zich open. Ze brak de kus en knuffelde Akito. "Ik hou ook van jou." zei ze en kreeg tranen van geluk in haar ogen. Ze glimlachten allebei en drukten hun lippen weer op elkaar. "En waar staan we nu? Samen?" vroeg Akito zich af. "Samen." zei Myuu en ze viel in zijn armen in slaap. *Itadakimasu betekent 'Laten we eten' in het Japans. *Sugoi betekent 'verbazingwekkend' in het Japans. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Akito